Lâ MAGIA ðêl ÄmФr
by Pelirrojita-chan
Summary: Habeces el amor no es para todos, en un mundo lleno de demonios no solamente los demoniacos si no tambien los ...DEJEN REVIEWS! HISTORIA PROMETEDORA para los romanticos y oscuros!


**Hola!!**

**Soy nueva haciendo FF de Buffy la caza Vampiros, pero presiento que les agradara..**

**Bueno como ya saben estos personajes no me pertenecen, a causas circunstanciales de que no me sé el nombre del director pasemos a la historia:**

**Capitulo 1:**

Se encontraba la joven pareja acostada, en un momento monótono y especial a la vez…

-Mhm- despertó la joven pelirroja

-buenos días…-dijo dulcemente el licántropo

-hola-dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo- pfu! No tienes frio?-

-algo…esperaba a que despertaras-decía

-para que? –bromeo pícara mente

Este sin notar su juego la empezó a besar.

-mMm , mff!, Oz-trato de separarse-Oz creo que-la volvió a besar el chico-OZ!!-se separó-es hora de irnos, quedamos en ayudar a Xander y a Anya a organizar su…-el chico la besó en la oreja, bajo a su cuello, su boca, Willow sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, no debía seguir así, pero eso no es lo que en realidad quería hacer.

El joven licántropo tomo su cara con sus manos….

-mm(no puedo seguir con esto, pero...) se separo y salio disparada al baño.

Al llegar al baño cerro la puerta…

-Will?-replico Oz

-Te quiero?-dijo apenada, pero no escucho más así que decidió darse un baño..

-Dios eso fue…-dijo abriendo la regadera, saco la mano para conectar la radio.-creo que a..-logro conectar el enchufe-así…-

-_ahora los_ _dejamos con" puede ser" con Sin Bandera-_se oía en laradio:

_Puede ser algo mágico, enigmático, fuera de control,  
Rutinario y colérico, algo histérico, grande como el sol.  
Puede ser algo tímido, problemático, lleno de pasión,  
Temerario y fantástico, algo único, como nuestro amor._

-** "**_Para llenar mi corazón…. es suficiente con tu voz"-se_ enjabonaba

_Todo lo que hay en tu interior, yo lo quiero. _

Todo lo que me das, me hace amarte más  
Me acerca un poco a ti, cada segundo.  
Dormir o despertar, reír o llorar  
Me acerca más a ti, amo tu mundo…

-Willow?-dijo el joven licántropo al entrar..

-HAY!!-salto del susto tanto que cayó en el piso del baño la pelirroja

-estas bien?!!-dijo asustado y amenazando con traspasar la leve cortina

-auch!!, si, si -se sentó y puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, acomodo la espalda en la pared, el agua caía.

De la nada calló el shampoo, tomo un poco y empezó a lavarse el cabello

Oz salio del baño…

-pff! Lo que me pasa jajajaja -se rió y tras esto se enjuago y acabo su ducha.

Tomo la toalla, se la enrollo, en el cuerpo salio por su ropa…

-ya acabe -dijo animada.

-bien, tomare una ducha …-contesto el chico

-ok…,pero que me pongo será en realidad una fiesta o una de esas alocadas invenciones de Anya, por que digo como ahora están con su compromiso, estarán vigilándonos y no puedo llevar cualquier cosa no….-se empezó a acomplejar

Oz se acerco a ella-tranquila… -y se fue a la ducha.

Willow agarro lo primero que vio que fue un pantalón café acampanado, con una blusa morada de manga larga y un sueter largo azul…(lo primero no jejeje)

-Will-salio del baño con solo una toalla mal acomodada.

-si?- volteo a verlo.

-tal vez debas dormir sola hoy…-dijo tristemente

-oh…-bajo la cabeza-si esta bien…-

Le dio un abrazo y ella le correspondió con un beso apasionado-también te amo Will- y regreso al baño.

-**_tum, tum,-_**se oía el celular.

-Bueno?-contesto Willow

-_oh!, Will habla Dawn espero no haberte despertado_-

-No, no me acabo de vestir-

-_uh! Tuvieon una noche alocada_?-dijo pícaramente Dawn

-DAWN!!-

-_DAWN!! Quien tuvo una noche alocada_?-se oia a lo lejos

-_Will tuvo una noche alocada Buffy_-le contó a su hermana

-_Wow!!, haber pasamela_-dijo Buffy

-_pero, si… yo_..-le paso el teléfono

- adiós Dawn!,-

-_hola Will, haber cuentame, como que tuviste una noche alocada_??-preguntaba la rubia.

-NO!!, no nada que ver solo…-

Oz salió del baño…

-Quien es Willow?-pregunto el cabiznegro (n/a: me agrada mas cuando tiene el cabello negro)

-am-se alejo del teléfono-es Buffy-

-_Oh!, Will es cierto?, desde cuando duermen juntos?, esto es emocionante, es mejor que andar cazando a esos …., bueno, no espera mejor cuantamelo al llegar, los invitamos a desayunar, am?, lo que haya luego vemos te espero Will, bye_-y colgo

-am si claro bye?-dijo sarcastica.

-que paso?-pregunto el moreno(n/a: aunque de moreno no tiene nada me refiero a su color de cabello)

-creo que .. vamos a desayunar a casa de Buffy?-preguntó la pelirroja

-pues si quieres te dejó por que tengo que…-decía

-Oz,-se acerco con cara de cachorrito, cada momento junto a el era como estar en el cielo-vamos?-

Ya en la furgoneta de Oz….

-veamos que hay en la radio, creo que en estos días es cuando ponen nuestra canción-decía Oz

-Oh!, en serio que emoción, estaré al contacto toda la semana.. -dijo la pelirroja.

-sabes que te emocionas mas que nuestro manager?-dijo sarcásticamente

_De tanto buscar hallé  
En una dirección de internet  
Un foro de forofos  
De pelis de terror y de serie B  
Ahí conocí a una mujer  
Que me escribio amor solo en inglés _

-oOo!! -grito Willow

-que?,que pasó?-dijo el licántropo

- Esa canción me encanta!!!!!!!-dijo la pelirroja y le subio

_Su nombre me sedujo  
Y el resto de su ser me lo imaginé _

Para que quiero mas  
Si me da lo que quiero tener

….

Al terminar la canción, llegaron a la casa Summers…

-Willow… por que no le pides a Buffy, vivir aquí, es una casa grande y solo son ellas dos-pregunto el moreno

-por que… por que…-no supo que decir y prefirió evadir el tema, salio de la furgoneta.

-bien..-dijo Oz dentro de ella

-hace frio, creo que debí traer algo más..-dio unos golpecitos en al puerta

-Buenos días Will-dijo Dawn abriendo la puerta

Se acerco Oz…

-Tratamos de preparar el desayuno pero Buffy a perdido la practica-dijo la menor

-jejej-rieron

-Hola-dijo Willow al entrar a la cocina.

-Que hay chicos?-

-hola Buffy-saludo Oz

-si, si, pero haber Will como pasaron la noche?-se le salio descaradamente a Dawn.

-bien por que?-pregunto Oz extrañado.

-pues… nunca habían dormido juntos y…-respondió Dawn

La pareja estaba agarrando un banquito para sentarse en la cocina.

Todos se quedaron callados un instante…

-oOh!! Oooh!-entendio al pelirroja-no Dawn, como crees!!-

-que tendría de malo… ya somos mayores Will, no te preocupes-dijo Dawn.

La pelirroja, la abrazo y le dijo-Dawn no creo que mi intimidad sea de tu incumbencia, jeje-(n/a: buena forma de decirlo no?)

Se notaba un poco de color en las mejillas del licántropo, Willow se dio cuenta y tomo su mano- y bien-lo miró-que desayunaremos hoy Buffy?-

-Pues …, Dawn tenemos crema de maní?-preguntó

-sip, es algo esencial para la vida, como no tenerla-respondió.

-bien creo que desayunaremos sándwich de crema de maní y mermelada, es lo mas rápido-dijo Buffy

-sabes que eso lo pudieron haber desayunado en su departamento?-pregunto sarcásticamente Dawn.

-si, pero nos encantan como los prepara Buffy, verdad Oz?-pregunto Willow

-que?!!, así…-Oz estaba ido, esa noche pasaría lo que le pasa cada mes, su parte animal saldría.

**

* * *

**

KONICHIWA!!!

**Como se les hizo el primer capitulo, raro verdad, se irán acostumbrando, Dawn si que es curiosa no?,**

**Bueno SAYONARA!!**

** Y dejen REVIEWS ¡!!!!**

hägån ŧrăvë§ûrâs.. εїз


End file.
